


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by Rose_gold_goddess



Series: The Beautiful Calm [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, MC is an OC, New Relationship, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Zen has a thing for legs, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route, and also his gf's accent, like always, safe sex, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_gold_goddess/pseuds/Rose_gold_goddess
Summary: He'd announced it to the world, had proclaimed that she was his, and she'd smiled all the while.But now he can't take that teasing smirk or the sight of that short skirt much longer.





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> MC is a named OC as always. This follows the rest of the Zen/Jolie series, and occurs the evening of the RFA Party on Day 11.

He wasn’t sure if she really had been cold, but she had accepted his jacket with a smile and let him drape it over her shoulders. Never mind the fact he had insisted because he hoped to hide the sight of bare, lithe legs that he wished to jealously guard as his own. The slight smirk she gave him as they walked down the street together made him wonder if she knew, if she’d accepted his jacket because of his many comments on how short her skirt was.

It wasn’t that he minded...not really. The entirety of the party he had struggled over the warring sides of his mind, between his primal urges to both proudly roar that she was his while also longing to fight off anyone who looked her way. Just the night before he had spent with her legs wrapped around him, professing his love over and over while he buried himself in her again and again.

Her  _ legs. _

That was it, that was what he couldn’t drag his eyes away from, what he hadn’t wanted anyone else to look at while simultaneously wanting everyone to see. The rest of her dress covered her, leaving just enough to the imagination - and he’d been imagining every inch all day.

Except he didn’t have to imagine her legs. He had constantly conjured the idea of wrapping them around himself, around his head, hips, propping them on his shoulders while he drew out those cute noises she made. The party hadn’t been the place to unleash the Beast, although the idea of slipping her off to one of the bathrooms or side rooms had crossed his mind more than once.

No, no - she deserved better than that, somewhere where he could take his time, let her know just how crazy she was making him.

As he turned his key in the door he realized he was reaching his breaking point, watching the way he could tell her hips swayed beneath the long jacket he had lent her. Was she doing it on purpose? There had been light teasing, soft brushes of her fingers against his, smiles and half-winks all throughout the party. Could she want him just as much as he desperately craved her?

He was beautiful, handsome, that he knew - that he assured himself. But she had wrapped him in herself and whispered that she loved him, that she wanted him beside her, always. For the first time in his life such warmth had blossomed within him that he knew he’d do anything for her. Saving her from a bomb and an attempted kidnapping somehow still didn’t seem enough, and for a moment he worried she doubted, that he hadn’t been clear.

Closing the apartment door behind them he turned all of the locks, checking how tight they were out of a sudden nervous impulse. Jolie looked over her shoulder as he did, but she frowned slightly and turned to move further into the apartment.

That wouldn’t do. That frown of concern, the look of worry and apprehension - she deserved so much more than that feeling or lingering fear.

The soft gasp that met his fingers around her wrist made him smile, his heart racing as he tugged her back to him. Green-gold eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, a smirk pulling up one corner of her mouth.

“What is it, lovely Zen?” she asked, and the soft, peculiar accent on her words made his grin widen. In the afterglow of their first night together she had described growing up in the suburbs of Paris, of a desire for change and to see the world that had brought her here.

Here, to him.

A muffled giggle left her as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to keep her face straight as he guided her back against the wall beside the door. With one hand at her waist he held her steady as he pressed his hips to hers, letting her feel what she had been doing to him all day.

“You’ve been driving me crazy, honey,” he purred. He brushed his nose alongside hers, teasing her lips with the presence of his breath before he smiled. “Showing those long legs of yours off all day. I thought I was going to lose control, watching you walk around in that skirt.”

As he said it he slid his hand up her thigh, the fabric bunching as he dug his fingers into the tempting spot right beneath the curve of one plump cheek of her ass. A soft pout came to her lips at his eager display, and she wiggled her pelvis against him.

“Awww,  _ mon loup _ , I didn’t know you were struggling,” she teased, eyes twinkling as she giggled.

“M-mon loo - what?” he repeated, frowning and halting his hand’s progress to the place between her legs.

“ _ Mon loup _ ,” she repeated slowly. “It means - my wolf. My Zen,  _ mon loup _ .”

The sound of her voice rolling around the words acted as a hook behind his navel, a pleasant jolt running through him. Velvety and rich, almost a soothing, contented  _ purr _ instead of  _ words _ \- it was too much for him.

His mouth was upon her before he could even think about it, tongue searching out hers so that he could taste her moans and delicious sighs. It still felt surreal, knowing that she was his, that she loved him as much as he had come to love her in such a short period of time. He had been ready, heart open, for love - but he hadn’t fully expected to find it quite like this.

Her nails raking through his hair and dragging along his scalp pulled him back to the moment, the sensation helping him to realize that this was, in fact, his reality. And if it was, there was something he had dreamt of, something he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about, an urge he had to sate. Sliding his hand between her thighs he ran his fingers along her underwear, noticing the heat awaiting his touch. A soft gasp escaped against his lips, and he chuckled into her mouth.

“Is this what you wanted all day, honey? Did you wear that skirt to let me know?” he suggested in a whisper.

“ _ Zen _ \- please,” she whined as he slowed his caresses.

“Hm? Was that a no? Or are you saying I’m right?”

A whimper was the only answer he received as he slipped his fingers under the band of her underwear, searching for the wet heat he wanted to worship as long as he lived. As much as he longed to feel her around him, to be one with her and reach that precipice together, the idea of worshipping her, of proving his feelings and affection…

He continued sliding his fingers between her wet folds, rubbing teasingly at her clit until she was breathless and her eyelashes fluttered shut. For a few moments he simply watched her, taking in the way her knees seemed to weaken and she leaned against the wall to support herself. Zen wondered if his fingers would leave bruises as he gripped her thighs, as he cupped her chin and held her still so he could devour her with kisses. When he nudged her feet slightly apart with his foot she trembled, a deep moan dragging itself from her throat.

“Honey, you’re so tempting. Do you know how much I love you? How much I adore you?” he murmured, accenting his words with soft nips of his teeth at her lips. “Should I show you?”

“Zen - my love - yes, yes please, I want - you,” the words accented gasps, her head lolling against the wall behind her.

He had hardly touched her, but here she was moaning and rolling her hips against the lone finger he crooked against her swollen bud. After a moment spent observing her eager response he smirked, teasing her and enjoying her pout before he removed his hands from her.

Immediately she whined, lips pursing and hips rolling before she followed him with her gaze as he sank to his knees before her. Pushing her skirt up eagerly he hooked his fingers in her underwear, sliding them down to her ankles as she gasped for air. When he began to trail soft kisses along her thighs she gasped, trying to thrust her sweetness forward to encourage him.

Her eagerness only made him want to tease her further, to drag this out, and so he continued to press kisses to every inch of flesh he could reach except for that between her legs. A desperate whimper finally left her as he sucked softly at the inside of her thigh, and he chuckled as he pulled away.

“Zen -  _ mon loup - mon loup - ah oui, là, là, là - ah _ ,” she moaned.

He didn’t understand all of the words she sighed, but he recognized the tone and its urgency. As much as he had enjoyed teasing her, he didn’t want to wait any longer. Hooking his hand under one thigh he pulled it up and draped it over his shoulder, granting him better access. Without another moment’s teasing or hesitation he leaned forward to bury his mouth against her, sliding his tongue along her slit.

The gasps that met the swirling and flicking of his tongue were music to his ears, a soft jumble of half-finished words and swears he was certain had to be French. Her fingers tangled in his hair, the leg he had pulled over his shoulder tightened to hold him to her, and he held her to keep her steady.

When he slid a finger inside her a shiver passed through her, a desperate moan and what sounded like a plea for more falling from her lips. He increased his attentions, delighted by the way she fluttered around his fingers working within her. A sharp cry left her and he glanced up, admiring the way her brows furrowed, her mouth open in a silent scream as she leaned forward and then back, rolling her hips against his mouth.

Jolie almost seemed to go limp against the wall, gasping for air as he lowered her leg from his shoulder so that he could stand. He held his fingers up where she could see them covered in her excitement, and he offered them to her lips, wondering if she would realize his intention. Her beautiful pink lips opened and her tongue slid out, running along the slick pads of his fingers. The sight was electric, the sensation of her sucking his fingertips, and he let out a soft groan.

“I was right, love,” he told her, noticing how raspy his voice came out. “You’re sweet as candy.”

A light smirk came to her, as if at the memory of the other night when he had listened to her touch herself for him over the phone, of the praise and confessions he had whispered to her as she came. The sight and memories were too much for him.

Fumbling with the wallet in his back pocket he opened it quickly and withdrew the condom he had placed there that morning before he threw the wallet aside. The realization that he actually had a girlfriend, that he needed to be a gentleman who was prepared had crossed his mind, and now he was glad that it had. His erection was straining against his dress pants, and he quickly undid his belt to free it.

As he worked to cover himself he watched as she tried to take deep breaths, and when she finally opened her eyes she glanced at him and smiled. Again warmth and such desperate happiness filled him at the sight of her radiant smile, and he pulled her to him. Lifting her was easy, and she wrapped her legs behind him as he braced her against the wall.

The first moment he slid inside of her was like coming home, again, and he waited hardly a second before he began moving. Every snap of his hips up into hers was greeted with a moan, and Jolie clung tightly to him as his thrusts picked up their pace. He was overcome, frantic; he needed her more than he needed to breathe, wanted her more than he had ever longed to sing.

His teasing and worship had driven them both crazier than he thought, and again he felt her fluttering around him. The rambling French she gasped became shorter, interlaced with more moans and cries, and he could tell she was just as close as he was. When she came again she posed such a beautiful sight he found himself transfixed, her fingers digging into his shoulders where she held on, body arching off the wall to press against him. With a few more powerful thrusts that slammed her into the wall he came, burying his face against her neck as he finally stilled.

Once he was back to his senses he shifted her and held her closer in his arms, pulling her away from the wall to cradle her against his chest. Her arms looped around his neck, her ankles hooked behind his back as if she never wanted him to let her go.

“My love,” he sighed. “Want to spend all day in bed, now that the party’s over? You’ve worked so hard, you need some tender care.”

She giggled, leaning back so she could peer into his face. “We haven’t even been on a proper date,  _ mon loup _ ,” she chided.

He chuckled and shook his head, turning on his heel to carry her to his bedroom. “We’ve got time for that. I promise, honey, I’ll take you out on as many dates as you want. Starting tomorrow.”

“Excellent plan,” she agreed, giggling as he crossed the bedroom threshold. “You’re right, we have time. As long as you wish, if you’ll have me.”

He stopped in his tracks, still holding her so tightly to him, still bound to her and unable to believe that she was his. “I’ll always want you. I love you, Jolie.”


End file.
